Specimen containers are well known in the art and are available in a host of shapes and sizes. However, a user of specimen containers typically must use both hands to operate the container. The user must hold the receptacle in one hand and remove the cover with the other hand, while holding a syringe containing an aspirated specimen. The user must then squirt the specimen into the open receptacle, risking the possibility of splash back or spillage. Therefore, it has been identified that a specimen container which enables a user to grasp, open and close the lid with one hand, and with the user's other hand, to inject the aspirated specimen into the container without splash back or to withdraw a specimen from the container without spillage, would be beneficial to the user. Further, it is also recognized that a specimen container which facilitates insertion of a cannula or a syringe with no attachment into the specimen container by providing a cannula guide would also be beneficial.